Tapioca Note
by WarriorFrog
Summary: A young High schooler named Daniel finds a note, guiding him to Tapioca. There he comes across a book full of darkness, allowing him to control the grades of other people at his school.
1. Chapter 1: The Note

"I despise the pleasure of pleasing people I despise." Lady Mary Montagu

Chapter 1:

Daniel was walking over to the hill where his friends always hung out after school, wanting to tell them of his latest revelation with a recent war, when something caught his eye.

Inspecting this item, he found it was a folded up note, on black paper with white lines across it. He read the note aloud:

"If you want true power, look behind the charm machine at acoipat.

P.S. Solve the puzzle above to know the true location of the true power."

"Man… this note is written in Spanish, how annoying. But this is an easy puzzle. It is simply backwards. What kind of idiot would think that anyone would have a hard time figuring this out? It reads…Tapioca."

"True power is at Tapioca Express? Why is it behind the charm machine? That is so lame. But I guess I better go check it out."

Leaving his friends at the hill to their own devices, Daniel walked all the way to the Tapioca, and walked in. Looking around, he laid his eyes on the charm machine, the favorite part of many a girl's days, putting in their change in hopes of getting a pikachu or a dressed up pooh bear out of it. However, they usually ended up with a cruddy mantyke or even an Aladdin toy, for those retards that put their change in the wrong machine.

Nevertheless, something was different about the charm machine. There was a snow white book gleaming out from behind it, and it was seriously bugging him. Daniel bent down and picked it up, and read the title, which looked like it had been written in blood.

"Tapioca Note"

Inside the notebook, Daniel found something written down. It looked like a list of rules.

Rules:

1. The human whose name is written in this note's grade will change.

2. This note will not take effect unless the writer has the subjects name, class, current grade, and period in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.

3. If a new grade is entered within 40 seconds of writing the subject's name, it will become the subject's real grade.

4.If a new grade is not entered, the subject will simply have an "F."

5.After writing the new grade, reasons on why the subject was given this grade should be written within 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

"This is creepy." Daniel muttered, reading the page over and over again. He slipped the book into his knapsack and headed to his home.

After arriving home, Daniel sat back on his bed and looked at the Tapioca Note on his desk. He thought of what things he could do with the ability to change people grades. Then it came to him.

"I can finally get back at Julia for making a fool out of me this year!" Daniel jumped off his bed and into his desk chair, clicking his pen and opening the Tapioca Note to the first page after the Rules.

"Julia Trang, Mr. Corbal period 5, receives an B second semester for failing the grammar portion."

Far away, Daniel heard the screaming of a young asian girl.

Chapter 1: Fin.


	2. Chapter 2: Enter the Calamari

Battle not with monsters

Lest ye become a monster

And if you gaze into the abyss

The abyss gazes into you.

- Friedrich Nietzsche

Chapter 2:

"I just failed a girl." Daniel muttered to himself. The scream still rattled at his ears as a homeless man with a tin can. He wanted more of this. "All of the people, who I see cheating to pass school…instead of actually trying to pass, like me! I can stop them now, with this book!"

He began to write the names of all the people he had ever seen cheat. After hearing Julia's scream, he knew that everything he wrote would become true by the next day.

"I will create a new world where cheating is not an option…that will be a better world, for me, and for all men. Generations will look upon me as the One who brought upon the golden age of scholars. Only the truly smart will be able to survive!"

All of a sudden, a new voice cackled in laughter. Daniel looked at the sound, seeing a giant fried squid squirming around in the air. He fell out of his chair and backed away in awe of the impossible creature.

"You humans are all fun and games. Kekeke… You want to make the world a better place? How no-ble."

"W-What are you?"

"I'm Light… owner of that Tapioca Note. I am what you may call…a Calamari!"

Daniel gasped at this fact. In some other language, unknown to him, Calamari meant "Death Squid." Death Squid were the otherworldly beings that controlled the fates of all people, with their many arms and super smart brains.

"Are you really a Calamari?" Daniel cautiously asked.

"What else would I be? I'm a freaking floating fried squid."

"You are also the one who is supposed to own this Tapioca note?"

"Yup. But you see, I got tired of doing it, and I want some fun. So I left that note, with that super hard puzzle, just so someone smart like you could find it. Now I can watch you ruin people's lives, but NO. You have to be a little goody two shoes and get rid of cheaters. What about- "

"I'm just fighting the monsters of the academic world. It'll be better of in a world without cheating."

"But what about those prissy people who have never seen anything without an A on it in their life, you could show them that academics isn't everything, and give them a new life." The Calamari stated.

"Good point. I guess there is more to this Tapioca Note then I thought."

"There is. There are so many rules to that thing, but I'm not going to tell you a single one other than what is already written there. Oh, and another thing. Who ever holds the note is subject to misfortune, and most likely a premature Death. So if your not going to have the guts to do big things with it, I suggest you pass it off to another one of your friends. You'll never remember me or the Tapioca Note if you do."

"Never… Light. I want to usher in this new age myself. With you at my sid-"

"What makes you think I'm on your side?" Light exclaimed. "I'm just here to watch you tear apart your school."

"Then, watch, Light, watch, as I fail the people who deserve to fail the most." Daniel stated, finding a list of students and their classes on his school website.

Rules:

6. A Tapioca Note may never be used to raise someone's grade.

Chapter 2: Fin.


	3. Chapter 3: Wasabi, please

"All that is necessary for evil to succeed is that good men do nothing."

–Edmond Burke

Chapter 3:

It has been three months since Daniel found the Tapioca Note, and he has exacted justice not only on the people of his school, but also on the people of other schools across the globe. Daniel has capitalized on his position on the school website and looks at permanent records, lowering people's grades for bullying, being caught smoking, and even stealing milk from the milk lines.

But principals across the country have become aware that grades are changing for the vast majority of students, mostly because of parents like those of Julia Truong, believed to be the first victim of the new coined name for this villain, "Karma."

The Student board enters a meeting with the Principal of Yagami high school, hoping to figure out what to do next.

"So how are we going to find this karma person? There are no traces of him left in the grade systems. Our security should be able to find intruders like this." the Principal mused.

"I don't know sir", a skinny guy named Benny muttered. "But we have to figure out a way to catch him, that's for sure."

"Why don't we call on D?" a blonde girl asked. "He has always solved problems the school has had, like that one time Reyes tagged your face getting run over by a truck on the locker room wall."

"That sounds like a good plan then, little girl." The principal replied. "How do we get contact of this D fellow?"

"All we have to do is find Wasabi, D's personal butler. I'm sure if we put up a call on the PA system, we'll get hold of Wasabi somehow."

The meeting now over, the principal rushed into his office and hit the P.A. button. "Wasabi, if you are listening, please hurry to the principal's office. This is a very urgent matter."

Inside an abandoned class room, there is a single computer screen, and a darkened figure watchign the screen. Behind this person is another boy, dressed in a butler's suit and wearing a monocle. The figure turns to the butler, still shrouded in darkness.

"Did you hear that Wasabi? Someone is calling for us. Take the suitcase and get over there."

"Of course, D. By your leave, I will go and see the principal and discuss these important matters."

"No doubt they are going to ask us to assist them with finding Karma… but I wonder if they knew that I was already looking for Karma by myself?"

Wasabi went unnoticed into the office of the principal. Somehow, he was clouded with shadows even in the fully lighted office.

"I believe you called for me, sir. I trust this means you wish to contact D."

Rules:

7. There are no misspellings allowed in the Tapioca Note. After three misspellings, the Tapioca Note will not affect that person.

Chapter 3: Fin.


	4. Chapter 4: Late night Tapioca

"I'm a controversial figure. My friends either dislike me or hate me."

-Toni Morrison

Daniel was eating dinner with his family once again, as they always did. The TV was on the news in the background, and they talked about the recent happenings.

"Daniel, have you been hit by that Karma guy? I feel so sad for all those people who would have had A's if not for him." Daniel's dad said, very concerned.

"Don't worry about it dad. I heard they got some guy to start tracking the Karma guy down."

_Little do they know that I figured it out once they called Wasabi. After dinner, I will hide the Tapioca Note, and no one will be able to trace it to me._

Suddenly, the TV screen switched from news to snowing. A scratchy letter D appeared on the screen, and a crackly voice started talking.

**Karma. I am tracking you down as we speak. I hope you enjoy your dinner tonight, as if I am right, this will be your last hot meal for a while. Thank you.**

Just like that, the news station was back on the television. The newscaster apologized for the interruption, and continued to talk about a 15 car accident that lit a local mobile home park on fire.

_Holy crap. This D person is better than I thought. I had better get up on it. Where is that Calamari guy when I need him?_

Light came through the wall, talking about some girl he saw outside with a ridiculously short skirt. Daniel was quick to excuse himself, and they walked up to his room, entered, and locked the door behind them.

"So this D fellow looks like he's going to get you, Daniel." Light said. "This might be fun after all."

"I'm not about to let this person catch me purging the world," Daniel sighed. "Have some faith in me."

He took the Tapioca Note out and walked over to his bookcase. He took out a book titled "Holes" by Luis Sachar and opened it to page 39.

"You see that poem, Light? That is the secret code to my protection system inside the bottom right drawer of my drawers. All you have to do is enter in "The bark on the trees was as soft as the skies" on the sentence sequencer and it will open. However, here's the twist. As soon as it opens, there a timer goes off, and there is another sentence sequencer inside of it, and you have to enter "If only, If only" within 3 seconds or it will release an electrical shock strong enough to kill anything touching the sequencer."

"And you put the Tapioca note in there, right?"

"Of course not, that's only for the people searching my room who think I'll set up some high security thing to keep them from finding it, which means they'll look for that first. I'm just going to put it underneath the carpet where the kitty litter box is."

"You human's really are interesting, I'll give you that."

Far off, in the abandoned classroom, Wasabi and D were discussing their next move to expose Karma. Wasabi has his suitcase laptop out, and is intent on his actions. D is pacing about the room, making sure to stay out of any light at all, just so no one looking in the window will see. The only light sources are from the lone television, the moon, and Wasabi's laptop.

"What are you doing on Google when we are trying to catch Karma, Wasabi?"

"I'm looking for metal gear, sir."

"Get serious; now go onto the school network. I want you to look for all accesses to all of the school files."

"Alright, it is finished. What should we look at next?"

"Is there any abnormal activity or intruders in any file in any section of the school database?"

"No, there is no abnormal activity. Everything is normal."

"That means the person accessing all of the school files already has clearance to use the school system. Get a list of all student programmers for the website, Wasabi."

"Here's the list sir. There are about 25 people, 5 of them being moderators and the rest basic programmers."

"Great. Distribute the 25 names to the principal and request that they all be put under surveillance immediately. It looks like this was going to be easier than I thought even before I put on that show earlier this evening."

"Yes sir. Would you like me to go grab some tapioca for you to celebrate?"

"That would be nice, Wasabi. Oh, and make sure to get me a charm from the charm machine. I still haven't gotten that Pikachu."

The Principal received the e-mail as soon as he turned on the computer the next morning, and arranged the NPF (Nerd Police Force) to tail the 25 suspects. Most of them had no idea, but not all of them had a calamari haunting them.

"Daniel, there's this nerd following you."

"Oh really?" He turns around and sees a bigger kid pushing the nerd wearing an NPF shirt into a locker. "That's a guy from the NPF. They think they are a police force for the principal, but they are just dungeons and dragon players."

_However, with that D guy on my tail, I can't be too careful. Does this mean that I am already suspected? How do I shake this guy? Better yet, how do I get rid of him without tipping D off?_

Meanwhile, D was looking through the transcripts of the 25 suspects. Many of them were spotless, and this seemed normal. Then Wasabi brought up a boy named Daniel's profile.

"Sir, this person seems to have been set up while in 6th grade. He states that someone stole his grammar book and the teacher made him pay for it, but the school supported the teacher. This person may have a hatred for the school system and could possibly be Karma. In addition, I forgot to give you your charm from last night. It's another Aladdin toy. It was dark in there, you see-"

"Don't make excuses, Wasabi. Most of the grade changes have been occurring after school hours, and yesterday all of the grade changes stopped after our little show. Today we will air another one at the same time, including some of this information only Daniel would know. If there are no more grade changes, then Daniel must be Karma and we can bring him in."

At dinner again, the snowing on the TV and the D came up on the screen.

**It is me again, Karma. I know about the grammar book in 6****th**** grade. It is ok that you feel bad for being the victim of injustice, but it is not ok for you to take it out on other people. Turn yourself in, or I will find you. Either way, you are ruined for life.**

_Oh man, this D person is good. He already has me. He has probably found out that I stopped using the Tapioca Note from yesterday, and now he's just poking at random information, and it just happens to be mine. If I use the tapioca like normal tonight, he will think that it is not me and move on to his next suspect._

"This sure is an interesting twist, Daniel. Are you going to get caught?" Light gave an evil grin with his squid beak.

"It's too late to turn back now, Light. I'm going to follow this through, just like I said I would, and give you a good show."

"You are my kind of guy, Daniel." The Calamari said, and floated up to the ceiling, watching Daniel get to work writing in the Tapioca Note.

Rules:

8. The Tapioca Note never runs out of pages.

Chapter 4: Fin.


	5. Chapter 5: The Hill

"You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can not fool all of the people all of the time."

-Abraham Lincoln

Chapter 5:

Wasabi was once again at the his laptop, most likely searching for metal gear, when his screen blanked out and a giant exclamation point came up on the screen.

"D, Karma has started changing grades again! More people than he's ever done at one time!"

"Well, I can't say I didn't expect that. If that Daniel guy really is Karma, he would try to make it seem like he's not Karma, and change grades like that. However, it could also be someone else who just was spooked by our commercials. "A grammar book in 6th grade" is pretty vague, and could apply to a lot of people, I think."

"So what should we do next?" Wasabi switched back to his Google search engine and began typing.

"Easy. We get the permission of the 25 programmers to view their activities on their computer. Since it is a widespread movement to catch Karma, Daniel will not suspect we are closing on him. Quickly, Wasabi, send him an e-mail with all of this information so we can get through with it as soon as possible."

"After I'm done sending the e-mail?"

"Get me some Tapioca."

The next day, Daniel's parents were shocked to receive a phone call telling them that their son was going to be put under surveillance by the school on the grounds that he was Karma. But they didn't refuse. As Daniel walked home from school, he saw two people walking out, wearing heavy trench coats. He carefully moved out of the way and noticed that they were wearing NPF badges, and slipped into his house.

"Hey mom, who were those people?"

"Oh…They were just some people checking on our security system. Wouldn't want someone breaking in, you know."

_She's lying. We've had that alarm system since we moved in, and they have never done anything with it. Those guys were also wearing NPF shirts. The school probably is watching my computer and has cameras in my room…what else are they hiding? _

"What's going on Daniel?" Light said, shoving an orange up his beak. "Why won't you talk to me? Are you mad or something?"

Daniel went to his room and sat down at his desk. He opened up his old laptop computer, went to Google, and typed in the name of his elementary school.

The first entry in the list of results was a news article, and he clicked on it. The article was about a young sixth grader who attacked a teacher with one of the chairs from the student desks. After the incident was over, they installed security cameras in each classroom. Daniel highlighted the words "security cameras" until Light got the picture.

He closed Google and opened up his Microsoft Word processor. He started writing a to-do list for the next day.

To do:

1. Find Victoria's lost cat.

2. The school website needs to be updated; Suns and Shades dance is soon.

3. Camera people need directions for yearbook class next year.

Daniel then waited for Light to figure it out. It actually took awhile, but Daniel left it on the computer while he did his homework. But other than that, he acted like any other teenager, later flopping down on his bed listening to his ipod, loudly at that. Light was all over the placed, looking for the cameras.

The day ended, and a new day began. Kids started heading for school, and Daniel decided it had been awhile since he had gone to the hill. So, when lunchtime came around, he found all of his friends in their normal spots.

"Hey guys!" He said, walking over from their right. He looked up at them and waved.

Heads started popping out of the crowds. "Hey Daniel!" they all said. "We haven't seen you in a while, what have you been up to?"

He gave a random excuse from the back of his head, knowing they would not care about the reason, just that he was back now. He looked at all of his friends, and saw Lany, Bonnie and Dorothy, the three girls whose names all rhymed. (Well, mostly)

"Hey guys, what do you think about that Karma guy?"

"He's a psychopath, Daniel! I hope someone catches him and he gets suspended or something." Bonnie stated, shaking her fist in the air.

"Mr. Korbel said he was one of those flawed characters, like Brutus from Julius Caesar." Dorothy stated.

Daniel thought about this for a while. "I heard the school is trying really hard to find him."

"Yeah. If I was the principal, I'd try and catch Karma too- especially after Julia's parents got through with me." Dorothy then offered Daniel some lychee and smiled.

"Thanks."

That's when Dustin and Dimas walked up. Dimas was a very muscular, but very short guy. He was also kind of smart. Dustin was a bit taller, but still short. He was also the youngest (and probably smartest) of the two.

"Daniel, haven't seen you around for awhile! What have you been up to?" Dustin called.

"Yeah, I was starting to think you were maybe Karma or something." Dimas stated.

"DIMAS! You don't accuse people of being Karma, especially at school. It's like saying "bomb" in the airport."

"Yeah yeah, I guess your right, Dustin." Dimas replied.

"Ha ha ha, it's ok, guys. I have been gone for awhile, haven't I?"

A few hours later, D was once again looking through the file of Daniel Ontiveros. "Why didn't you tell me his name was Ontiveros? I know this guy from the outside!"

"All the more reason to investigate him, sir. Don't you want to be sure that he's innocent instead of letting him run free as Karma?"

"Good point, Wasabi. It will make it much easier to investigate him since I can talk to him in person. We just have to make sure that he never finds out that I am D."

"Of course, sir, Daniel will never find out that you are really one of his friends."

"WASABI! I can't believe you just said that! What if this room is bugged? Your never supposed to talk aobut what we do out there in here, or in here out there! I thought you knew that!"

"Ummm…sorry."

"So have any of the cameras picked up anything?"

"Well, some of those guys do some pretty weird things alone in their rooms…"

"I mean stuff like them changing grades."

"Nope. Some of the nerdier ones found the cameras and either put stuff in front of them or broke them."

"Did Daniel find them?"

"If he did find them, he didn't do anything. He threw his shirt on a camera mounted on his chair, but that sounds like a pretty natural thing to do."

Wasabi's computer screen started flashing again, signifying the start of grade changes by Karma.

"Sir, the grade changing has started. Shall we look through the different cameras? Where should we start?"

"Let's start with Daniel. I want to make sure I can't suspect him of being Karma."

"It looks like he's doing his homework, actually, D."

Rules:

9. The Tapioca Note can change any grade, past, present or future. Just write what class they were/are in at the time, and what grade they receive.

Chapter 5: Fin.


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter Wasabi

"My mother said to me, "If you become a soldier, you'll be a general; if you become a monk, you'll end up as the Pope."

Instead, I became a painter and wound up as Picasso."

- Pablo Picasso

Chapter 6:

**D. This is Karma. It has been 5 days since you challenged me by saying that I would never have a warm meal again. Here I am, eating take out. Now, I am here to challenge you. By the end of this month, your whole education will never happen. That is my power. The power to change grades at my will, any grade you have ever gotten or will get in your life, meaning you will never be respected enough to ever become D in the first place.**

_What the crap? What is this? Some Karma poser? _

"We are sorry for the interruption. Our broadcast seemed to have been cut off by the infamous Karma. We are working on preventing this from happening again. Thank you." And the news station cut to a commercial.

"What's going on, Daniel?" Light said. "I didn't see you sending any broadcasts."

_Those camera's are probably still on. This could be my big break to get D off my trail .If D starts chasing after this new person, I'll have the elbow room to figure out what classes he's in, and then what his name is._

Daniel went along his business as normal, doing his "homework." Light kept watch other than that, and Daniel was able to concentrate.

"Sir, I believe that makes it very certain that Daniel Is indeed not Karma. What should we do next?" Wasabi rewound the tape and played it over again.

"Don't be so quick to write him off the suspects list. None of the 25 suspects was doing anything suspicious but watching the Karma broadcast. That means that none of the people it could possibly be before put it on, which means that there could be a new Karma out there."

"Seriously, D. You always tell me I'm wrong. Why can't you just trust my guts instinct, huh? There's always something I didn't catch like the fact that no one was doing anything suspicious. How could there be a new Karma? Maybe people just evolve into Karma? Soon I'll start sprouting wings and look like some sort of devil punk guy and start changing all the grades in all the schools in the country. "

"Uhh…ok, Wasabi. But I'm still right. Probably a second Karma out there is providing cover for the first Karma, and we need to find and catch both of them."

Wasabi gives a deep sigh and starts browsing the web. "Fine, D. Whatever."

"Hopefully the first Karma will get in contact with the new Karma. This will make it a lot easier than going for them separately."

"I still think that the person wasn't someone from those 25 anyway. What if it was a teacher who is just cracking down on the other kids for cheating?"

"That's very plausible, Wasabi. I want you to check every single teacher's records and see if they changed anyone's grades in the past month by tomorrow morning. I am going to go for Tapioca. Bye."

Wasabi gave a look of pure grief as D flipped up the collar of his trench coat, and walked away.

"D is so lame…trying to catch Karma…"

Wasabi looked around, making sure D was not looking coming back through the door, and reached into his briefcase pocket and took out a pure red notebook…

"So, Daniel." What are we going to do about the Karma poser? I mean, is there room for competition in your field?" Light asked, peeling an orange with one of his many tentacles.

"Wait a second, Light. You never told me there was more than one Tapioca note."

"Oh yeah, there are tons of them. In fact, every living calamari has to have at least one."

"Then where's yours?"

"Right there." He reached underneath one of his tentacles and pulled out a pure red book with "Tapioca Note" written in black.

"Why is it a different color?"

"Most Tapioca Notes are white with red writing, but there are a few rare cases where it is made with a red cover and black writing. I jacked yours off of some poor sap in the Tap World." Light tucked the Tapioca Note back into the sleeve underneath his tentacle, and continued with his orange.

"So you're telling me that a calamari gave their notebook to another person, like you did to me?"

"Most likely. Either that or a Calamari died in the human world with their notebook, and a human found it."

"I wonder how we are going to find the new Karma. We do not have any TV hacking technology. But this new Karma does…"

_I will just go on as normal for now. I am sure that I will find a way to get in league with the new Karma sooner or later._

Rules:

10. There can be as many as five Tapioca Notes being used by humans at any given time. The sixth Tapioca Note will not take effect until either a Calamari takes back one of the Tapioca Notes or until one of the Tapioca Notes is destroyed.

Chapter 6: Fin.


	7. Chapter 7: A Rising Karma

"They were becoming like a little Mafia. If one committed a mischief, the others would not tell."

-Franco Diligenti

Chapter 7:

"So…Wasabi. Did you find any of the teachers looked suspicious?"

"No, D. None of the teacher's looked suspicious."

"How late did you stay up last night anyway, Wasabi?"

"I was up until about 5 o'clock this morning, when I fell asleep at my laptop."

"Anyway, I came up with a way we could find out who Karma is."

"Ok. What do we do?"

"You mean, what do YOU do, Wasabi. You are going to meet with every one of the Karma suspects and interview them about some things. Their answers will determine who the real Karma is."

"Your not seriously going to send me into the danger, are you sir?"

"Better you than me. You are only famous because I am famous. If you fail all your classes, everything will be fine. Here are the questions and a bug so I can hear what they are saying. You are scheduled to interview Daniel first, in about 5 minutes. Good luck.

Daniel was sitting in an empty classroom. He was called there for an interview by the school administration, along with the 24 other people who worked on the website. There were only two doors, one that he came through, and one behind a desk on the other side of the room. Someone opened the door and sat down at the desk.

_This is either D or Wasabi. I should try to figure out their name and then look them up in the school roster and take out their grades._

"I'm sure you think that I'm either D or Wasabi. That would be totally wrong. I am just a reporter for the school newspaper, interviewing you guys, because the school is thinking of replacing you guys since the Karma incident started.

The person was writing on a piece of paper and walked over to Daniel. He handed him the slip of paper. It read:

**Daniel, do not read this out loud. There are bugs in this room. Do you have a notebook from Tapioca? I found one there and took a calamari home. **

"Do you ever use the school system for anything other than updating the website?" the person asked.

Daniel looked at the person, astonished. He took the pen and wrote:

**I have had calamari follow me home as well. Did you know Calamari love oranges? Can I look at your notebook?**

"Of course not, I only use the school system to check for students last names so I can accurately cite the people involved in every event."

The person nodded and started writing again. "Have you ever entered the grade section of the school website and changed the grades?" He then reached into his trench coat and pulled out his pure red notebook. Written on the cover in black letters was "Tapioca Note"

**I am the one known as Wasabi. I am in direct contact with D, and I am probably the only one who knows D's actual identity. I also have a Tapioca Note and my Calamari has given me some information I think you have not yet found out about the true extent of the Tapioca Note's powers.**

Daniel read this and wrote back within the minute.

**Awesome. I am the Karma D is looking for. How can we keep in contact and cooperate over things we find out? When can we take D out of the picture?**

**Soon, soon. **Wasabi then wrote down an e-mail address, and gave the entire paper to Daniel to take home with him. Then they continued with their questions and answers and parted ways, without as much as a good bye.

_I guess things really do take care of themselves. Good bye, D._

Rules

11. The owner of a Tapioca Note cannot use the Tapioca Note to change the grades of another owner of a Tapioca Note.

Chapter 7: Fin.


	8. Chapter 8: On The Brink Of Disaster

"Every revolutionary ends up becoming an oppressor or a heretic."

-Albert Camus

Chapter 8:

"Wasabi, I have reviewed the audio tapes over and over again. One of these persons is definitely lying. You have to tell me, where any of them really sweating or acting funny during the interview?" The mysterious D had been questioning Wasabi ever since he had come back from the interview room, 3 hours ago. D was really trying to get the case solved quickly.

"Most of them, only about three or four didn't look phased, Sir."

"Which ones?"

"Umm, Mathieu, Welch, and the Daniel guy."

"What an interesting discovery. Those are the three most important people in the whole website operation. They most likely have the power to do whatever they want in that school's system, so it's logical that one of these three is Karma. Has any of them been attacked by Karma?"

"Only Welch was affected by grade changes."

"So that leaves Mathieu and Daniel. One of those two is probably Karma, and sadly, I am leaning towards Daniel. I am almost sure of it."

"Sir, I suggest that we take them into custody and hold them in 24 hour surveillance. We can find out how Karma changes grades without accessing the grade system's at school."

"That's a good idea, but I have an idea better than that. We will lock them both up into a jail cell with no chances to do anything. If the grade changes stop, we have found Karma. All we have to do is lock them up at separate times for about a month. Send this information to the principal and the police. We will need them both taken into custody as soon as possible."

"Of course sir."

The next day Mathieu and Daniel were incarcerated by the police and put into cells. Daniel was tied into a chair, totally bound and unable to do anything but talk. His eyes were covered and the lights were out.

"Hello Daniel. My name is D, and I suspect you of being Karma. But you are here to clear yourself of my suspicion. By being tied up here, we will see if the Karma attacks keep on occurring, or if they stop. Then we will decide your innocence or guilt."

"Alright, D. But I think that being bound up here in the dark is a pretty extreme thing to do. Can I at least listen to some music?" Daniel asked.

"If you move your right thumb, you will find a controller in your hand. Pressing the middle button will start and stop music, the right button goes to the next song, the left song goes back. Up and down adjusts volume. Have fun."

D and Wasabi watched through cameras and listened through microphones all day and all night. It was actually really boring, as he didn't do anything but listen to the music really loudly.

"Do you think Daniel will turn out to be Karma?" Wasabi asked.

"I think there is a better chance Daniel is Karma than Mathieu. By the way, I will watch him tonight. You can go home." D turned around and faced the TV screen again.

"Good bye then." Wasabi walked out into the weather. It had just started snowing, which was odd. It hadn't snowed in about a hundred years in this city, and just about everyone was amazed.

"Too bad you will never find out, D." he muttered and buttoned his trench coat as he walked to his mother's car."

Chapter Eight: Fin.

Rules:

12. Calamari can not leave the human world without their Tapioca Note unless they have lost the human who has it, or they are about to be eaten by the human who has possession of the Tapioca Note.


	9. Chapter 9: Turned Loose

"I always tell the truth. Even when I lie."

-Tony Montana

Chapter 9:

Wasabi was on edge the entire ride home. His mom was talking to him, but he didn't notice. He ran off to his room, grabbed his Tapioca note, and put it down on his desk. It was one of the only days he went home in time to do anything.

He started writing the names of people in the tapioca note, but he wrote any names he could think of. As long as they were names and classes and they got F's, it did not matter.

He was only trying to shake D off Karma's trail.

Two months later, Daniel and Mathieu were brought into their holding cell. D got on a loudspeaker and spoke to them.

"After two months of testing, I find neither of you remarkably possible of being Karma. You are free to go."

_Idiot. I knew you would not be able to find me out._

Daniel gave one final smile, and took his first step back into freedom. But then he realized he just missed two months of school and ran home to try and catch up.

Meanwhile, the whole academic world was falling apart at the seams. No one was getting into college, no one was getting accepted at any good jobs, everyone was trying to get the best paying jobs for receiving F's their entire academic life. The world economy was falling apart, and no country had yet to counter-act what Karma had started.

"Light, where did you hide the Tapioca Note when I was arrested?"

"The same place you found it. No one would look behind a charm machine." Light explained.

As Daniel left to retrieve the Tapioca Note, Wasabi was having a time being drilled by D.

"Ok, Wasabi, we did all of that and didn't get anywhere. We didn't prove Daniel was Karma but I'm still suspicious of him…" and D's voice trailed off into thought.

"I just remembered something. If Karma was able to broadcast, would he not of replied to our broadcast the day after or right after ours? He waited 5 days. He could of easily found out how to broadcast if he's smart enough to change people's grades. There must be a second Karma somewhere. But where?"

"That's sounds very plausible, sir. How should we proceed to find out if there is a second Karma?"

"Contact the principle to start scanning his emails. I want to make sure he has not contact with this second Karma. Sadly, it seems like Daniel is the only suspect, once again, as being Karma."

Daniel had gotten back from Tapioca with his Note. But he wasn't sure if he should start using it again. He got on the computer and started sending Wasabi an e-mail.

you know that feeling you Get when yOu get home from a long day of shopping with bags stuffed with new cloThing and accessOries? now picture THat fEeling knowing you got it all for free! thats how i feel right now! i'M just hittin you up, As a friend, to fiLL you in on This exclusive deal tO get a **free $500 Macy's gift card**, yea, free! just answer a question or twO and bang you got a shopping spRee lOl! i got like 2 cards already, its tOo easy, check out this one i got...

He sent the e-mail through China so it wouldn't be able to be tracked and erased his history of e-mails, and then went to bed. Wasabi was surely writing in the Tapioca Note, and he needed a break from being Karma, if only for a day.

Chapter 9: Fin.

Rules:

13. The Tapioca has no effect on Friday the 13th, as all Calamari's are too busy causing bad luck to humans to change grades.


	10. Chapter 10: Food Court Mayhem

"You are who you choose to be."

-The Iron Giant

Chapter 10:

"So this is the famous Amane mall." Wasabi walked in through the sliding glass doors and found himself in a sprawling food court. A huge mass of people was continually moving wherever he looked. He looked around and sat down at a table in the middle of an eating area, and started looking at a branch of Tapioca Express. They were crowded today, but it's normal for the weekend.

30 minutes later, Wasabi was wondering if he deciphered the mysterious e-mail from Karma correctly. It had either said "go to the mall tomorrow" or "tell them hello tomorrow." Either way, he was here now, and he got up an ordered some calamari, much to the horror of his haunter, Ping.

D had almost figured it out, but Karma sure was ingenious. D had walked in on him reading his e-mail, and started looking at Karma's message. The address went back to China and it looked like regular spam, so D dismissed it, to the relief of Wasabi. He mostly just wanted to find out how Karma wanted to take D out.

But that was when Karma came. He slipped into the chair across from him and put down his large Dr. Pepper from Carl's Jr. then he started talking.

"Why did you let him lock me up for two months? Do you know how I had to use the bathroom?"

"What was I supposed to do, get a billboard telling him I was one of you?"

"Whatever, Wasabi. But back to business. You have to give me clues to who D is. I don't want you to tell me, I want to figure it out on my own, but I want you to guide me.

**Good afternoon, patrons. Thank you for shopping with us at the Amane mall, but I must inform you that the mall is now closing. Management has been informed that Karma is within our boundaries and we do not wish for any victims of our establishment to become victims. Please exit the mall in an orderly fashion.**

The mall turned into a crazy inferno, people running about in complete disorder. Wasabi and Daniel, shocked, joined the crowd, trying to run separately, but trying to stay close at the same time.

"D is one of your close friends." Wasabi called out to him, and then he was gone.

Daniel stopped running at this news. He then started acting crazy again and ran off again, acting like everyone else. He found his way to the nearest exit, went straight home, and started thinking about it. He now knew that someone from the Hill. But who? Who was smart enough to chase him down from the very beginning?

He grabbed his Tapioca Note and began writing down the names of people in it. He also wanted to figure out how to get back into contact with Wasabi again. He also needed to know D's next move, but sadly, now he was more in the dark then ever.

Wasabi went back to school in bewilderment.

"D, was Karma really at the mall yesterday?"

"I don't know, Wasabi. That is what we are checking. If Karma was there, would he of looked scared at being caught? Or would he of acted normal? I have all the tapes from every surveillance camera in the mall, and we are going through them this week."

"Why do you always have to pull all these week long projects on me, D? I almost never get any down time."

"You sure did go to the mall yesterday. That sounds like down time to me."

"It's the first weekend I've had since before finals last year!"

"That's not the point. I'll go grab some Tapioca for lunch, just stop complaining, please."

"I want the biggest milk tea money can buy then."

"Fine, Wasabi. The biggest money can buy."

Rules:

14. The Tapioca Note is the first step in creating a Death Note, and being a Calamari is the first step to becoming a Shinigami.


	11. Chapter 11: D Closes In

"If you hate a person, you hate something in him that is part or yourself. What isn't part of ourselves doesn't disturb us." – Hermann Hesse

Chapter 11:

Back at the hill, Daniel had just finished downing a whole box of gobstoppers in one go. He started to feel sick to his stomach, but Sean gave him some Gatorade and he felt a little better.

_I wonder if they would act any different if they knew I was karma._

His knapsack had started to get heavy with homework and books that teachers wanted them to lug around, and with every step, he felt the constant reminder of his inner nature, which screamed "Karma, Karma, Karma" with every step.

As he looked across the school, he saw the effects of him everywhere he looked. Julia had turned from a sarcastic and smart person to a sad, sulky girl who tried to stay alone for the most part. Other people who were once considered nerds for grinding their noses all year had been liberated from the grades and were now very popular, if not because they had failed, because they now saw life beyond homework and sucking up to teachers.

_Only evidence that my life as Karma is worthwhile._

The bell rang, and with that, a flurry of kids moving like sheep, being herded by the ever present police and principals, who had long given up on catching Karma. Some kids moved faster, the true upper-class nerds. The ones who never cheated, and thus, never hada reason to stop being smart. Far behind them were those liberated from schoolwork and behind them were the ones who never cared at all.

_It's been three weeks since my last contact with Wasabi. I seriously need to get in contact with him, D could be on the verge of catching me, since he hasn't made many announcements in the same time._

Suddenly, the lights in the classrooms went out. The students all rushed underneath their desks, and the P.A. system clicked on. A familiar voice from Daniel's time in solitary confinement was uttered through the speakers, sending shivers down the spine of the mighty Karma.

"Teachers, we are on the verge of capturing Karma. Please do not let any student leave class for any reason, as we will be checking each one for Karma. Any student absent from class or trying to leave will be a prime suspect for Karma. "

"Crap" Daniel said under his breath, reaching into his bag for the Tapioca Note. Brushing his fingers against the cover, he wondered how he was going to get out of this one. The classroom he was in was relatively small, in the C building, which means he had some time before the class was checked. The floor plan of the English class had the main class room and a book room off to the side, and since it was pitch black in the class room and all the children were huddled by the teacher making sure she knew they were there, we was able to sneak in un noticed.

The bookroom was small, but it had as many books as he could imagine at one time. He squinted and looked at some books with green covers, and pulled a few of the out. He placed the Tapioca Note flush against the wall, and replaced the books again, making sure it looked exactly as it had before.

_Hopefully, this will be enough to make sure that I will not get caught today._

He snuck back into the main room and joined the mob of students around the teacher, which luckily for him, made sure that no one noticed his missing for a few seconds.

And then it began, the doors swung wide open and the Police walked into the room, guns in hand. One police man cocked his hand gun and told them to all get in their seats.

_The first test of Karma is here. I will not lose to these idiots who oppose the new education system._

Chapter 11: Fin.

15. When the same name is written in two Tapioca Notes, the Note which was written in first will take effect.


	12. Chapter 12: The Mystery of Tapioca

"If there is evil in this world, it lurks in the hearts of man."

- Edward D. Morrison

Chapter 12:

_The first test of Karma is here. I will not lose to these idiots who oppose the new education system. _

The police officers went through the roll of the class, making sure every person was whom they were by checking ID cards. The absent people were noted down. But when they got to Daniel, they stopped.

"D said this guy is most likely Karma. Check his backpack now." And a swarm of officers jumped at Daniel and held him down to the floor. A few others started tearing into his backpack, looking for anything that could possibly be used to administer grade changes.

"What are you doing? I haven't done anything!" Daniel cried and wrestled around on the ground. "Check my grades! Would Karma be failing English if he could change grades?!"

The teacher nodded at the head police officer. "He has more or less failed my class since the beginning of the year, since before Karma was supposed to have started changing grades."

"Fine." The cops continued to rip apart the backpack, without care whether something could be hidden there or not.

The backpack, thoroughly destroyed, was tossed back to the floor. Daniel was allowed to climb back into his seat and try to get his head together.

_So they are as stupid as I thought. All I have to do now is retrieve my Tapioca Note back from the room, and I can get back to work._

The officers left to check the rest of the school, leaving Karma fighting to hold his smiles in. But his problem now was to get the Tapioca Note back. Then, he had his idea. He left it there, and went home to find Light.

"Light, I need to you to do me a favor and get me the Tapioca Note back. I will tell you were it is, I will even go get you a box of oranges."

"You know, I don't have to do anything you say. But I'll do what you want for now. Tell me where it is."

Just like that, Karma was easily back in business. But Daniel noticed something strange about the Tapioca Note. It was slowly changing from White to Black. The Tapioca Note looked a murky grey at the moment.

"Why is the Tapioca Note changing colors, Light?"

"How many pages have you filled in? They are numbered, you know."

"I'm on page 94. Tell me, why is the cover changing?"

"That's not important right now. Just keep helping people by changing their grades, ok?"

Chapter 12: Fin.

16. A Tapioca Note only has 100 pages.


	13. Chapter 13: The Secret of the Calamari

"As I slowly watch you die

I'm sorry for what I did to you

With tears coming out my eyes

You close your eyes to go to sleep

You can't even hear my call

You said nothing, not even a peep"

-Anh Thu Le

Chapter 13:

Daniel continued to fill in the Tapioca Note, although something was very wrong. With every page he finished, Light the Calamari smiled wider and wider and got more anxious. Page 95, 96, 97.

"Daniel, there are more students right there. Why don't you write their names in?"

"I'm tired of all this writing, Light. I have homework to do myself."

"Fine. Do your homework. But I want an orange. It helps calm me down."

"I still don't know how I am going to get rid of D."

"It's not my problem. I want to see how you solve it."

Wasabi was horrified. Ever since he and Daniel had lost contact, D was treating him differently. Almost as if he figured out that he was Karma.

"Ok Wasabi, tell me, why have you been checking your email so often lately? Why have you not been searching for metal gears or something?"

"It's nothing, D; I just got a girlfriend, that's all."

"I haven't seen anyone sending you any e-mails. It's always empty. You always look at your spam first too."

"I haven't added her to my accepted list yet, D."

Wasabi was in so much trouble now. D was on the verge of figuring it out, but he couldn't get to his Tapioca Note. D wasn't looking at him, so he started a new e-mail address aimed at Daniel, straight. He typed in a quick message and clicked the send button. He sighed in relief until the laptop pinged. D whipped around.

"What did you just send?" he rushed over and shoved Wasabi out of the way to look at the sent list and read the message. "Holy crap, Wasabi! You traitor!"

Daniel's computer made the sound of an incoming e-mail, and he turned around to check it. It was from no one on his friends list, addressed Timothy Sanchez. He opened it and read the message:

We are about to be caught. Take care of D. Her name is Dorothy Nguyen. –Wasabi

"Oh my goodness, Light!" Daniel turned around, rushed to get a pen, and scrambled to the Tapioca Note. Dorothy was a very close friend of his, but he could not allow her to get in the way of his new society. He wrote in her name and changed every grade he could remember from their three years of knowing her, changing them all to F's.

"That won't matter anymore if she has already alerted the authorities, Daniel. Why don't you go out with a bang and finish the notebook before you get caught?" Light said.

Wasabi was trying to hold back Dorothy from getting to her phone. But she had surprising strength. She punched him across the face, got him dazed, and called the police.

"This is D. I know who Karma is. Please send as many cops as you can to the high school and also to the address of the person I mentioned before."

Daniel was furiously writing away in the Tapioca Note, trying to finish. He had no idea when the police would knock down his door, but he wanted to finish. Page 98…

Wasabi was back on his feet and trying not to get knocked out again by Dorothy. She had run off to get a broom and was using her tennis skills to try to smack him into submission. The police suddenly busted through the door and ran in to restrain him.

Daniel was running out of time. He was so close, almost done with page 99. Light was laughing hysterically, but Daniel could pay no attention to him now. He was too busy going through the school computer, not caring about hiding himself anymore.

With Wasabi firmly restrained, Dorothy began to question him. Although he wouldn't answer, he betrayed the truth by the look on his face.

Daniel heard the sound of the sirens coming. He was so close…5 more lines. He no longer cared whether the person cheated or not, whoever had a class in any school was being written down in the book.

He found the transcripts of the teachers, and started writing down their names and college classes. Their names would finish the last page, page 100. Finally, he screamed out,

"IT IS FINISHED!"

And Light began to laugh hysterically. "Daniel, look at the cover of the Tapioca Note."

Daniel closed the book and looked at the Note. It was no longer white, like he found it. Neither was it grey how it was before he finished. Now it was completely black, and the title read DEATH NOTE.

"Any human whose name is written in this Note shall die." Light said.

Wasabi was freaking out. Dorothy had just told the police to take him away, when something strange happened. A look of panic crossed her face, and then she fell to the ground, lifeless.

All across the country, thousands of children and teachers all fell over and died at the same time. 40 seconds after Daniel finished the Tapioca Note.

"You have done very well, Daniel." Light said to him. "You are the first human to ever fill in all 100 Tapioca Note pages himself. In doing so, you have made the Tapioca Note into a Death Note. You have also changed me from a Calamari into a Shinigami.

The sirens were right outside the door. They would be in his room any second now.

"Of course, you are the owner of my Death Note right now. I will tell you more about it later. But what you have in your possession is the most useful tool you will ever have. As you have completed the Tapioca Note and have created a DEATH NOTE, as I should have, you have become something of a human Shinigami yourself. You have Shinigami eyes, which allow you to see the names of anyone you look at. Just write their names in your book and they will die. You can use this to not get caught right now."

The police knocked down the door and three cops walked in. Daniel looked at them and saw their names, and quickly wrote them in. Somehow, there were more pages after the first 100 now. Although they died within 40 seconds, before they ever had the chance to hand cuff him. He proceeded to kill the police officers and got into his car and drove off into hiding with Light the now Shinigami following him.

Although it took awhile, Daniel was able to situate himself in a new town where no one knew his name. He had listened to the radio, and had heard of the hundreds of simultaneous deaths across the country.

"Light, tell me why you made me kill my friends and classmates. Why did you do this to me?" He broke down and started crying, thinking of the 100 pages of people who were all now dead. He picked up the Death Note and looked at it, and called out in pain for all of the people he affected.

"I will tell you. It is because I too, was once in your position. Stop crying, for when you learn about your destiny, you will be happy that you have killed those people. Even though they were your friends."

Chapter 13: Fin.

17. When a Tapioca Note has been filled out all the way, the person who filled out the Note will gain the power of Shinigami eyes with no cost of life.

18. The remaining life spans of the 100 pages of people are given to the Shinigami.

19. The Human is bound to the Shinigami the same way as a Death Note dropped in the human world. That is, the Shinigami is the only being to kill the owner with a Death Note.

20. Detailed Rules of the Death Note are automatically written on the first page of the Death Note once it has been closed for 24 hours after becoming a Death Note.


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Age of Kira

"I want nothing but death." – Jane Austen

Chapter 14:

"I suppose you wouldn't know about it. L said he would cover it all up." Light said. "I was known as Kira many years ago, known to be the savior of the new world. I was killed by someone who didn't believe in the new laws. But now I intend to continue my reign through you."

_What have I gotten into now? I never meant to kill all those people. This thing is crazy._

"You must kill every person who commits a crime by writing their name down in that book."

Daniel looked at Light and then at the Death Note. He opened it and found the first 100 pages were blanked out and a set of rules were on the first few pages. One rule in particular stood out among the others. This was his way out.

If the god of death decides to use the DEATH NOTE to kill the assassin of an individual he favors, the individual's life will be extended, but the god of death will die.

_He's already acted like he has favored me. I just have to get him to save me with the Death Note._

"Ok. I will be your killer from earth. I will take on the name of Kira and bring the justice you wanted to the world."

He opened the Note and on the first open line, he wrote the following:

Timothy Sanchez admits to killing 100 pages of people with the Tapioca Note, and then commits suicide before execution.

Then it began. The second coming of Kira. Much of the world rejoiced and celebrated at the continuing deaths of criminals in jail. Once again, TV stations fought to become the spokespersons.

"I think some of the people who caught me may still be alive, Daniel. I want you to find them and kill them."

"Alright. I will put up a bulletin on the news tommorow. Revenge for the fall of the First Age of Kira must be administered before the Second Age can begin." Daniel then began the process of sending an untraceable message.

Author's Note:

I'm a little nervous posting up this new chapter, as the last chapter (13) has been a very popular one, and I would rather end the story with a good ending rather than a weak one. I don't know how popular this story arc will be, because just like the last arc, I'm not following the story line of Death Note exactly.

Since the Tapioca Note rules are finished, I will not be posting up Death Note rules, because you all already know them. I will figure out something to put here in later chapters. But as for right now, I have made a Tapioca Note forum that can be accessed from my profile. If you have any questions, comments, or complaints on what I'm doing, feel free to say something. I will try to explain the thought process behind what's going on.


	15. Chapter 15: Kira Killers

"I am ready to meet my Maker. Whether my Maker is prepared for the great ordeal of meeting me is another matter." – Winston Churchill

Chapter 15:

Bonnie and Lany were talking on the phone. Being one of the few survivors of the holocaust of the school, they were a little scared.

"I can't believe this all happened. How could the government of let this all happen?" Lany inquired.

"I seriously don't think that kid who said he did it did it. Who else lived past that moment besides us?"

"Practically everyone who hung out at the hill, except Dorothy."

"Don't you find that a bit weird? Why would everyone die except for the people at the hill?"

"It's almost like the person who did all of this was making sure not to write out any of our names."

"But why would they want to keep us alive instead of kill all of us off at the same time?" Bonnie looked out the window and down the street. Daniel lived just down the main road from her.

"What if the person who did all of this knew us, and didn't want to kill us?"

"But we would have seen everyone on a day to day basis. Don't you think we would have noticed something different about them if they started changing everyone's grades?"

"You're right. But something's not right here. Someone had to do this, and they have to still be alive now."

"The only person who we didn't see for most of the year was Daniel. But didn't he say he was hanging out with his girlfriend for most of the year?"

"Yeah. He even brought her over a few times to show us. She'd still be alive if Daniel was the person who was really behind this. Check the mortality list, will you?" Lany said, while she started looking for Daniel's house number.

"His ex-girlfriend isn't on the list of deaths. Try to three way him with us, Lany."

Lany started punching in the numbers, "Alright. Let's see if he's home."

Daniel's mother picked up. "Hello?"

"Is Daniel home, ma'm?"

"He left right after the deaths started happening. I have no idea where he is. Do you?" She started to sniffle. "I'm terribly worried. Please tell him to come home soon."

"Did anything weird happen to your house on the day the death's happened?" Bonnie said shakily, for she was afraid of the answer."

There were several dead policemen inside our house. They did not have a search warrant, but they all apparently died about the same time as everyone else, so they figured they were affected by the same thing everyone else had. I'm sure all the dying people scared him away…"

"Thank you for your time ma'm. goodbye." Bonnie hung up and then started talking to Lany again.

"Alright. I think it's safe to say that Daniel should be a prime suspect. He's alive, and been missing since everyone started dying."

"Then we have to start chasing him down. How do we do that?"

"Let's get the records of all house sales and rentals." Bonnie said, and then she prepared to go to Lany's house. She was tired of talking on the phone.

Chapter 15: Fin.


End file.
